Collections of Glee
by OnTheMind
Summary: This is a collection of Drabbles, one-shots, and stories of Kurtofsky and other couples. All request are welcomed under the rules provided. Enjoy!
1. Rules and Guidelines

Hey Readers and Reviewers. I have decided to start a Drabble Collection for Kurtofsky with a few other couples included. If there is something you would like to add something to this collection, just review this story or PM me and I will gladly write it.

**All the stories have the chance for a squeal.**

There are a few rules that go with this though.

1. No rape or dark stories. I don't like rape, non-con, dub-con, death, murder, etc. Violence is fine but only mild.

2. No Bottom Dave or Top Kurt. That's just my preference, not knocking anyone who likes them.

3. Sorry, no one can be with Kurt or Dave, either. Klaine is hot but the couple itself is to perfect for me.

4. No threesomes. I can't write a good threesome story.

5. This is mainly Dave and Kurt but other couples WILL be allowed.

6. Please know that even though you send in a prompt, doesn't mean you will see it shortly after sending it in. I'm very busy so when you send it in, you could see it next week or next month. Please respect that.

7. After sending it in, it will be my prompt to work with. Try to put the things you want in it so I can get it as close as I can to what you want.

8. If suddenly you don't want me to write a prompt of yours let me know. I don't want an angry review or reviewer.

9. No bashing. If someone submits a prompt and I write it, don't bashing the reviewer or me. Rudeness is bad and if you submitted a prompt of your own I will not write or worse.

10. THIS ONE IS BIG. NO STEALING. If I find out someone stole a prompt or a story from my collection, OnTheMind will lose her mind.

Other than that, you can send them in. If you can't meet these rules don't send one in. I don't want hurt someone's feelings. **All will have warnings and a summary to tell you what the story is about. And the author will be listed**. If it me I won't write an author.

**Happy New Years.**


	2. Kitty Kurt

Hi everyone, **HAPPY NEW YEARS**. We're going to start this year out great. Remember all stories have to chance at a sequel, it all depends on you the reviews.

**Summary: Poor kitty Kurt has begun his first heat. It's nothing an appointment to the Vet's office can't fix.**

**Warning: Fluff, cute innocent Kurt, mean cats. FYI: to humans, cats look like normal feline cats but to each other, they look little humans with ears and tails, sharp claws and teeth. And I know nothing about how cats mate.**

**...**

"It's okay Kurt, we'll find out what's wrong with you." Burt said as he scratched behind his and Carole's little brown kitten's ear. The cat shook slightly and nuzzled his head into Burt's chest. Carole looked at the kitten worriedly as they exited their car and headed to the door of the vet's office.

For the past week, their kitten, Kurt, has been acting strangely. He sleeps all day and whines all through the night. They weren't sure if that was how kittens acted when they were getting older or if it was something else. But what finally did it was yesterday when Kurt had finally decided to go outside and play with their dog, Finn, one of the neighbor's cat tried to attack the defenseless cat. Finn had scared the cat off and carried Kurt back into the house by the scruff.

Now here they were at the vet to see what was wrong with their kitten. Burt and Carole walked in the door and heard a small chime go off.

"May I help you," the receptionist said from her desk.

"Yes, we called for a check up on our little cat, Kurt." Carole said.

The receptionist typed in a few things on her computer. She nodded when she found the right files for them. "Okay, well the doctor is busy right now but I'm an assistant vet and can help you right now. Please follow me."

She stood from her desk and waved them to the back and into a room. "Stay here while I get the necessary files and prepare for his check up." They nodded and sat in the chairs provided for them in the room. They didn't have to wait long. Shortly after leaving the woman returned with everything she need.

She took out a pen and jotted something down into the file before smiling back at them. "Now what seems to be the problem?"

"Well," Burt started, "recently, Kurt has been acting strange. He sleepy throughout the day and keeps everyone up with his wails. And yesterday when he finally got the strength to go outside and play with our dog, Finn, he was attacked by another cat. If Finn wasn't there I don't know what would have happen to Kurt.

She nodded her head as she listened closely. She wrote a few things down before she looked back at them. "How long have you had Kurt," she asked as she reached for him. Kurt sniffed her hand before crawling out of Burt's arms and into hers. "About a year, why?"

"He may be in heat," she said as she laid Kurt on his back and started rubbing his belly. Kurt purred and curled his little paws around her hand. Burt and Carole stared in shock before looking down at their sweet kitten Kurt.

"Heat?"

"Yes, cats go through it in order to reproduce and it seems to me that your cat can reproduce also."

"But he's a male cat."

"Yes, your cat must have been the runt of the litter. He's a hermaphrodite. I can feel that his ovaries are swollen each means he is ready to be mated. Don't worry about it. This is rare but it's not uncommon. We can always neuter him to keep him from having babies. But we do have a mating center here. You are welcome to leave him here and when he either finds a mate or his heat ends, we will call you."

Burt and Carole both tried to wrap their minds around what was being said. Burt was still shocked from the baby thing but Carole recovered quickly and replied joyfully, "we would love to have him mated and have little kittens."

"Good choice. Well, I'll take Kurt here to the mating room and hopefully he'll find a mate quickly. He's too cute to be ignored."

Carole nodded her head and grabbed Burt's hand. She waved bye to Kurt and proceeded to drag Burt out of the building.

**...**

"Okay Kurt ," the assistant said as she enter the mating room, "I'll leave you in here and be back in a few minutes to check up on you ok," she smiled once more at him and set him in a cage with other cats and left the room.

Kurt looked around the caged area with wide blue eyes. He stared at the other cats in the area. Some were playing around and others were curled up asleep. There was a couple that was snuggled together like the pair in the corner on the other side of the cage. The tom was a big white cat with a large black strip around down the center of his head. He wasn't fat, but larger than the cat his was covering. He couldn't tell what the other cat was; only that the fur was black against the other cat's white fur.

Kurt was so focused on the other cats that he didn't realize a group of cats approach him.

"Well, what do we have here? A kitten that has lost his way." A cat purred behind him. Kurt jumped and spun around to face four cats staring at him. "Hello there little kitty. My name is Lance," the cat in front of the group said.

Lance was a grey tomcat. He had golden eyes and ears perked on top of his head. Under his left eye were three scar marks that looked old. Kurt looked at the cats behind him. Two of them looked similar with matching brown ears and tails. The only difference was their eye color. One had blue eyes and the other had brown. The last one looked like he had just woken up. He had a pair of orange ears and a tail. His eyes were drooped but Kurt could make out a shade of red.

Kurt stared at all four cats before he realized one scary fact. They were all twice his size. Lance took a step towards him with a wicked smile on his face. "So, why are you in here anyway, little kitty."

"They s-say I'm in heat and that I need a mate to have babies."

"Ahh, I see. You need a tom. Well I'm sure we would be happy to assist you with that." Lance smirked and took another step forward. Kurt looked nervously at the bigger cat. "Don't be scared. We don't bite…much," he chuckled and pounced.

Kurt squealed loudly and leaped away, his tail barely getting away. The group of cats chuckled and stared at him hungrily as Kurt pressed himself against the cage.

* * *

><p>Dave stretched and let out a big yawn. He had been taking nap when a loud squeal woke him up. 'What in the catnip was that?' he thought. With a scratch to one of his brown ears, he glanced around the cage and saw Lance and his gang surrounding someone. 'Must be a new kid. Might as well let Lance and his groupies have him.' He laid his head down and took a deep breath to relax.<p>

Suddenly a sweet smell caught his nose. He stood up and sniffed the air. He again glanced at Lance and noticed just who he was cornering. 'Lying down, I couldn't see who it was but now that I'm standing the little cat is glorious. He so small though. Can't be more than a kitten. It must be his first heat.'

Dave frowned as he made his way over to protect his future mate.

* * *

><p>Lance smirked as he was about to pounce again when sharp claws grabbed him by the scruff. He yelped and went limp as his followers scampered away. He was brought up to face a bigger cat. The bigger cat glared heatedly at him before dropping him with a single deep growl of 'Leave'. He didn't think twice before running.<p>

Kurt watched as the bigger than Lance cat scared the group away. He was shocked when the big cat turned to him. The kneed down and smiled sweetly at him. "What's your name little one." He asked placing a hand against Kurt cheek.

Kurt blushed and leaned slightly into the comforting hand. "K-Kurt," the little cat mumbled. The larger cat's smile widen as he leaned over and nuzzled his face into Kurt's hair, "My name is Dave. Nice to meet you." Kurt looked curiously at the cat before nuzzling him back, purring softly.

Taking it as an okay, Dave pulled Kurt into his lap. "So, according to your scent, you're in heat?" Kurt nodded as he buried himself into Dave. "First?" another nod. "Well, I know we just met but would you mind if I made you my mate?" Dave said hesitantly. Kurt looked up at Dave thoughtfully before shaking his head and smiling. He licked Dave on the nose when he received a smile back.

Several minutes later the vet walked back in with one of her co-worker behind her. "My sweet Kurt, have you found a mate yet?" she said as she looked in the pen. She looked around in confusion when she didn't see him anywhere. She then noticed Dave curled around something. Its big blue eyes stared back at her curiously. She squealed, making the other worker, and some animals in the room, wince.

"Dave has finally chosen a mate. Come let's take them to their room so they can mate properly." She said to the other worker. He reached down and pickup both Dave and Kurt, almost toppling over on how heavy Dave was. They made it to the room they had prepared for Kurt and his mate.

The room was filled with soft pillows and blankets with a larger bowl of food and water. The man set Dave and Kurt down on the blankets before stepping back. Dave uncurled himself from around Kurt, letting him move freely around the room. He looked around unconcerned when he was nuzzled by Kurt.

The vet smiled at them before leaving to call Kurt owners and let them know he had successfully found a mate and they can come get him tomorrow.

When the door closed, Dave looked at Kurt with eager eyes as Kurt propped himself on a pillow. He walked over to him and climbed on top of him, making Kurt blush.

"What are you d-doing?"

"Can we mate now?"

Kurt's blush deepened as he thought it over. "Okay, but how do we do that?" Kurt keened as he felt something hard pressed against him. It was only then that he noticed his butt, or outty as Kurt like to call it, had become wet.

"'I'll mount you like this and then I'll thrust inside. We will continue until you're filled with our babies."

Kurt brightened at the thought of babies in his belly. "Will it hurt?" "Only when I enter you and then when I bite your neck. And it will only last a short time."

Kurt nodded laid down on his stomach with his butt in the air. Dave climbed on top of him more and pressed his erection to Kurt's entrance. "Relax. Good. Are you ready?" Kurt nodded then squealed when he was entered and Dave bit into his neck to hold him.

For the rest of that day a night squeals and growls filled the room.

* * *

><p>The next day, Carole and Burt walked into the vet's office. Carole was practically floating at the thought of kittens while Burt walked in at a slower pace. They walked up to the receptionistassistant from yesterday.

"Hello, we're here to pick up our cat, Kurt. We got a call yesterday saying that he mated." Carole said excitedly. The receptionist looked up and smiled in recognition. "Yes, Kurt and his mate have been cleaned and brushed. They're all set to go home. Let me get them while you sign some papers."

She stood from her desk and went to filing cabinet. She opened and pulled out a few papers before grabbing a pen and handing it to Burt.

"When you say him and his mate, you meant two cats. What about the other cat's owner," Burt asked as she walked away.

"Give me a moment," she said and disappeared around the corner. She appeared shortly with a slight blush on her face and empty hands. The couple looked at her in confusion as she collected the papers. "It seems like Dave, that's the other cat's name, was not quite happy with us cleaning Kurt. So, we give them a few minutes to _settle_ then we'll give them a quick bath and brush. And as for his owner, he was an older man with cancer. He left Dave here about a year ago."

The couple looked sad at the information. The assistant waved them off with a smile, "Its okay. He was hoping Dave would mate before his cancer got bad but Dave is too picky. Dave has been coming here for three years and still never chose a mate. Well I'm just glad he chose one now. Well let me get them."

She left them soon after that. She returned ten minutes later with a huge cat in her arms. They looked for Kurt but didn't see him. "Dave is really possessive. Kurt is wrapped somewhere in here. Ahh see his eyes?" she pointed at Dave's belly and they saw blue eyes looking at them.

Carole and assistant both squealed as Burt took the bundle of fur. "Now we gave him a check up and seems like he's pregnant. Make sure you bring him back in couple of weeks."

She waved as they left the centered. Dave nuzzled into Burt's lap to make himself and Kurt comfortable as they drive away. Kurt purred and fall asleep, happy with his mate and, soon, new family.


	3. It's Vegas

**Hey, here's another chapter. I haven't updated in a while so here you go. And to the people who have been sending request, I'm working on them all at once and with school work too, I'm going as fast as**

**I can. Next chapter will definitely be by someone other than me.**

**Summary: Dave and Kurt are the sons of two business partners and old friends. Secretly, they both like each other, but Dave, up until now, has been blissfully unaware of the fact. When they are sent to Vegas by their fathers to settle business and they finish work early, they go out and drink. But when the next morning arrives…like they say, "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas"**

**Warning: Vegas, confusion, fluff, mentions of hangovers, cuteness. No smut but with small graphic descriptions.**

* * *

><p>Light fluttered into the room as Dave slowly opened his eyes. He quickly shut them again and groaned from the bright light and intense headache he had. He pushed his tussled hair back before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.<p>

He paused when he felt something move on his finger and snapped his eyes open. He looked at his left hand and saw, what appeared to be, a wedding ring on his ring finger. He stared at the ring in awe. As he slowly came out of shock, he suddenly noticed something, or more like some_one,_ squirming on top of him.

He slowly looked down before gasping out loud. There, cuddled on top of him, was Kurt Hummel, his father's business partner and old friend's son. He watched as Kurt slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room blankly. Kurt blinked a few times before a smile appeared on his face and began to nuzzle his chest hair.

In shock, Dave squirmed making Kurt look up at him. Kurt smiled sweetly at him and pushed himself up. With Kurt upright, Dave had a full view of his and Kurt's naked bodies. Kurt moved slightly on top of him and Dave noticed that not only was Kurt naked and straddling him, but he was sitting quite comfortably with Dave's cock inside him.

Kurt grinned at Dave and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Dave lips. "Good morning," he said and winked. He pulled himself off of Dave and jumped out of bed, leaving Dave with the sight of cum running down his thighs.

Kurt walked to the door before turning around. "I'm going to make breakfast for us. Why don't you take a shower? After we eat and I take mine, I'll call dad and tell him we finished work early. After that we'll discuss the wedding plans and stuff. Oh this is so exciting. Oh gaga!" he squealed as he spun around and left the room.

Dave just laid there for a minute before groaning again. "I'm never drinking again," he mumbled as his climbed out of bed to take a much needed shower.


	4. Past

**Here's another chapter. I would like to thank ****_**BeautyIsAPrisonSentence**_**** for their idea. It is always good to get help with story ideas.**

**Summary: Dave, the leader of specialized mercenaries, is hired as a bodyguard for none other than Kurt Hummel, the man he has despised for the last eight years since graduation. Can Kurt get his forgiveness when he doesn't even know why he is still hated so much?**

**Warning: violence, disregard for life, mentions of abuse, heartlessness. Sorry but still no smut.**

* * *

><p>"Sir, I'm here to report the outcome of our recent mission," a man said as he entered the room and saluted. Dave lifted his head from the stacks of paper on his desk. He stared blankly at the man, giving him a silent command to continue. The man swallowed down his nervousness and spoke.<p>

"The mission was a success with only three out of sixteen men injured," the man said before flinching with he received a glare from the man. Dave tilted his head, contemplating his next words. "How many of enemies were killed?" Dave said. The man gulped and mumbled out a simple thirty-one. Dave nodded his head.

"Good, had it been any less, one of them would have had to die. Remember what I said before you joined. If anyone was ever injured in battle, ten enemies must take their place. They were lucky this time. Now, make sure these men know that this doesn't happen again. I don't give second chances. And bring me my commander and chief."

The man saluted again before turning and leaving room, shutting the door behind him. Dave sat there in silence as he waited for his orders to be complete. It's been five years since he became the leader of this mercenary group. It has been five long years since he had last talked to his family. It's been _five_ very long years since he felt compassion and remorse for someone. He was pulled out of his thoughts by his commander and chief entering his office.

"You requested my presence, sir," the man said, standing at attention. "Yes, we have some things to discuss."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Hummel, I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do," the police officer said.<p>

"But he's not only stalking me but there have also been attempts on my life. How is that nothing?" Kurt said outraged. The police officer simply shook his head and stared at him apologetically, "there is no proof that Mr. Anderson is the one behind those attempts and he hasn't violated the restraining order against him. All the leads we have had led to suicides of the assassins after you. I'm sorry, but without evidence, there is nothing I can do."

Kurt stared at the man in disbelief. His life was in danger and nothing could be done about it. To think, eight years ago, if you had told him that he would be the greatest fashion designer in the world and his abusive ex-boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, would be trying to kill him, he would have laughed and said the only part of that that was true was the fashion designer part.

"Have you contacted that bodyguard I told you about?" the officer said. Kurt left his depressing thoughts and slowly nodded his head. He had his assistant call and set up a meeting for them to meet. He had heard rumors that the guy was not only a mercenary, but he had single handedly organized a large group of men and made the group both stronger and very dangerous without getting on the governments bad side. And they said he wasn't that much older than him.

"Good, this guy may be a mercenary, but once he is hired, he will protect you with his life."

Kurt nodded as they stood up and shook hands. As he left, he just hoped that with this guy, his life would no longer be in danger.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Kurt stood outside a famous coffee shop surrounded by police officers, waiting on the man he was supposed to be meeting today. When he heard some of the officers begin to whisper, he looked up and stared into the face of an older, much more handsome and built…"Karofsky," he mumbled out.<p>

Dave stared at Kurt with narrowed eyes. Of all the people who could have hired him it was Kurt Hummel, the man he despised with a furious passion that he didn't know he still had. He stepped up to Kurt as the officer moved out of his way. Kurt stared in awe as a devilish smirk appeared on Dave's handsome face.

"Well if it isn't pansy. Long time no see. What happened? Did a cat attack you and now you feel unsafe?"

Kurt flushed red before glaring heatedly at Dave. Dave ignored him and turned around to speak to the group of officers.

"I have him covered. As long as I'm here I won't let anything happen." The police looked him over once more before leaving the two alone. Dave turned back to Kurt's glare and pushed the door behind him opened. "Well, let's get this over with. Stop wasting my time," Dave spoke harshly. Kurt just spun on his feet and entered the shop. Before Dave entered behind him, unnoticeably, he glanced at the alley across the street and saw someone in black staring at Kurt. His eyes narrowed again and followed after the haughty man.

* * *

><p>After they placed and received their coffee order, Kurt and Dave sat in a booth near the back of the store. As they sat there, Kurt took the time to take this new Dave in. Dave had filled out nicely in the eight years he hasn't seen him. He wasn't as chubby but more muscular and tall. His clothes were stylish but screamed danger at the same time. He had on a black muscle shirt with a long black sleeveless trench coat, showing off his strong arms. His jeans were dark and ripped stylishly and to complete the look, he had on shades that left some mystery to him. All in all, he was one sexy man.<p>

"So, Mr. Hummel," Kurt flinched at his dark tone of voice, "explain to me why you need my protection and I'll decide if I'm going to help you or not."

"How can you say that, Dave? I…," Dave held up his hand to silence him. "Mr. Hummel, we are not here as friends. Please don't say my name so informally. Now, answer me or I'll leave and you can find someone else." He said with so much hatred Kurt shrunk in his chair.

"Okay," Kurt whimpered out, making Dave slightly flinch himself. Dave schooled his expression again as Kurt began to explain.

"Well my ex-boyfriend, Blaine, is trying to kill me, "Dave snorted at that.

"What did you do to the care bear? Break his nail or something?" Kurt glared and continued.

"Anyway, we broke up three years ago because he was becoming abusive. I saw the signs, but at the time, I loved him so much that I just let it fly over my head. It first started with him questioning me about what I did at work because I was surrounded by handsome men all day. But after some major reassuring, he let it go. But a year later he started again, but by this time my career in designing was rising fast and his in business was falling. Shorty after that, he started cheating on me. Then he was drinking all night and coming by my apartment late at night or early in the morning just to yell at me. But even then I stayed with him until he hit me. After that, I left him."

Dave watched as Kurt took slow breaths before continuing his story.

"He had been cheating with this rich man in his thirties for money and had been living with him while we were together. About six months later, he called me and said if he couldn't have me then no one would and hung up. I put a restricting order against him, but then he started sending people to kill me. So far there have been six attempts in the last three years and they all lead to the suicides of the assassinators. The first attempt was the worst though because I wasn't expecting it. It left me in the hospital with a broken leg, four cracked ribs and bruises everywhere."

Dave stared calmly as Kurt finished his story. He shook his head and began to stand. Kurt followed suit and looked at him worriedly. "I can't help. This is your problem. I don't have time for a lover's quarrel. Why don't you just bend over and I'm sure he'd take you back."

Kurt flushed and ran after Dave's retreating back. Once outside, he grabbed Dave's arm and yelled, "How can you say that? I…," but time seemed to slow down as a man in black passed in front of him. The man had piercing green as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at him. He watched, frozen in fear, as the man narrowed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

Time sped up again as Dave moved quickly, pushing the gun up and making the bullet hit the side of the building. He head butted the guy and twisted his wrist, making him drop the gun. He twisted the arm behind the man's back and slamming him into the wall. The man pulled his other hand up before Dave could catch it and popped a pill into his mouth. When he went limp, Dave moved him away from the wall and checked his pulse before dropping him. The man was obviously dead.

Dave glanced back at Kurt's frightened face with unnerving calmness, "I guess the job is mine."

* * *

><p>For the next several months, Dave protected Kurt. Over that period of time more and more attempts have been made, causing stress for Kurt while Dave remained calm and emotionless, even when faced with an assassin.<p>

But as the days went on, the tension between Kurt and Dave increased until finally, Kurt had had enough.

"David Karofsky, we need to talk," Kurt shouted as he entered Dave office that he made using an empty bedroom in his penthouse. Dave just looked up at Kurt before returning to the papers he was reading. Kurt glared and placed his hand on top of the papers before spinning Dave to face him.

"What is your problem? What have I done to you to make you be so mean to me? If this is about high school, we are both grown men now," Kurt said, glaring at Dave.

Dave glared back and pushed Kurt out of the way before standing. "There is no problem. What happened back then is nothing now, I'm only here to protect you. I'm not here to share my feelings with you."

"Then why are you being so harsh," Kurt yelled.

"Harsh? You are the one that is being harsh," Dave yelled, finally letting years of pain, anger, and hurt go.

"Me? What did I do? How was I…"

"I loved you," Dave yelled into Kurt face. Kurt stared in shock as Dave panted. "I loved you and you wouldn't even give me a second look. All you saw was the bully in me even though I apologized and changed my ways," Dave whispered as he made his way towards the door. Kurt snapped out of his shock and grabbed Dave's arm and tugged him back. The motion startled Dave and caused him to spin and trip over his feet. He and Kurt fell on the floor with Dave on top of him.

Dave braced himself on his hands on either side of Kurt's head as Kurt placed his hand snuggly on Dave chest. Kurt opened his eyes before realizing their position and blushing. In a trance, Dave slowly descended until their lips barely touched. Kurt blushed harder before closing the tiny gap. They kissed for a short time before Kurt pulled back.

"I…I loved you too Dave," Kurt whispered. Dave eyes widen as he listened to Kurt. "Back then, I did like you. I didn't like the bully you were but when senior year came and you did a complete one-eighty, I couldn't help but like you. But I was with Blaine and we were happy so I just let those feeling go. I'm sor…'" Kurt was interrupted when something wet hit his face. When he looked up, he saw Dave with tears in his eyes.

In the eight years since he left high school, Dave hadn't cried a single tear. He just locked up all the emotions and pain he felt and just focus on work. He had decided that he would no longer care about people, his feelings, or stupid emotions. But now as he wrapped his arms around Kurt and hoisted him up until he was sitting Indian style with Kurt was sitting in his lap, he knew he couldn't hold it in anymore. He rested his head on Kurt's shoulder as Kurt wrapped his arms around him.

Kurt slowly lifted Dave's head before kissed him deeply. When they separated Kurt wiped all his tears away.

"I love you, Dave. I know you don't want to hear it, and I know you don't believe me, but just know that what happened in the past is in the past." He kissed him on the nose gently before smiling.

Dave grinned, feeling as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders, and leaned towards him, "I love you, too," and kissed him, pushing him back down on the floor. That night, they made love for the first time.

* * *

><p>Dave woke to his cellphone ringing. He glanced at the clock and read three fifteen. He began to sit up when he felt someone bury their head into his chest. He looked down before smiling as Kurt cuddled into him. He answered his phone as he patted Kurt on the head softly.<p>

"Hello,"

"The target has been captured and all evidence is ready to be delivered. Where is the drop off location?"

"Police station. Make sure that everything leads to him. Not even his boyfriend can get him out of this one. "

"Yes sir."

"And are those papers finished?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Tell the men we will be moving locations."

"Yes sir. …um… sir. Permission to ask I question, sir."

"Granted. What?"

"Are you okay? You sound…different…happier."

"That is because I am."

"I'm glad, sir. Have a nice night," and the phone went dead.

Dave stared at the phone before smiling. He put his phone back down before he lied back down on the bed and cuddled with Kurt before falling back asleep.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up when he heard loud banging on his front door. He looked around the room before noticing Dave was still sleep. He smiled and kissed him on the head before climbing out of bed and pulling on a shirt, realizing absently that it was Dave's shirt, and a pair of shorts.<p>

He made his way to the door before shouting, "Okay hold on to your boots, geez."

He opened the door and came face to face with the officer investigating his case. The officer smiled, barely containing his excitement.

"Mr. Hummel, I have some good news. It seems that Mr. Anderson has been taken into custody. Last night, he was found unconscious in front of the station with loads of video, picture, and paper evidence. He is sure to go on trail now. He is now in jail without bail and not even his partner can get him out."

Kurt stood there in complete shock. Blaine was in jail. He was safe.

"But what about his boyfriend. Won't he come after me?"

"No, apparently the money Mr. Anderson was using was stolen out of his bank account. I'm sure once the man knows about that, he will be done with him. I just…sorry I didn't know you had company."

Kurt blushed as he turned around and saw Dave in nothing but boxers. Dave smiled as he walked up to Kurt and wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt blushed darker as the police stared at them curiously. The officer then smiled at them before saying, "well, I hope to see you on his court date. Have a good day, Mr. Hummel."

As the man walked away, Kurt closed the door. He leaned back into Dave's arms with a soft sigh.

"Was it you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dave mumbled out before kissing him deeply.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea, this is the first requested story I've submitted. Keep them coming. ^.^<strong>


	5. Valentine Special, Part 1

**Well, here's something for Valentine's Day. I hope you enjoy. This will have different parts, so as I finish each chapter I'll just add them. None of them are alike in any way. And I have decided to enable my a****nonymous reviewers.**

**Summary: There are too many ideas for that.**

**Warning: it depends on the story. This one has a lemon in it.**

* * *

><p>"This is the worst Valentine's Day EVER?" Blaine shouted as he walked up his driveway soak and wet.<p>

Blaine glared as he entered his home, reminiscing about that day.

His day had start off bad when he was late for work. Puck had apparently decided that since it was Valentine's Day, he deserved some 'service' in the shower this morning. Blaine was just happy that he made it out the house without having something shoved up his…well he was just happy, he thought with a blush.

Anyway when he finally got to work, it seemed as if everyone, male and female, had forgotten that he was a _married_ man. He had gotten so many love letters from the women that his desk was overflowing with them. It was worst with the men. They all thought if they gave him candy he would sleep with them, no matter where they were at the time. Even his boss, who was not only _old_ and _married_ but had kids _his_ age, tried to feel him up.

He was just happy that he didn't get molested and borderline raped in order to keep his job. He was upset again when as soon as he walked out the building to the parking garage next door, which he thought was stupid because why couldn't they have it attached to the building, and rain was pouring out of the sky. By the time he got to his car he and his clothes were soaked, thank goodness for leather seats.

Now he was finally home and ready for a good, long… his thoughts were interrupted when a large, fluffy white towel landed on his head. He looked up and saw Puck smirking down at him.

"You've been standing here for the last ten minutes glaring at an ever forming water puddle. Why don't you dry off and change into clean clothes. Follow me when you're done."

Blaine just stared at him until Puck pointed to the small table by the door. Blaine glanced over and saw a pair of boxer brief and a t-shirt that was too big to possibly be his. He just nodded and began undressing. He pulled his tie off and dropped on the floor before untucking his shirt and slowly unbuttoning it. When he dropped that on the floor, he heard feet shuffling and glanced back up to see Puck still standing there. He blushed as Puck stared intently at his chest, or more specifically, his harden nipples, caused by the rain soaking his shirt.

Puck just smirked when he was caught watching him undress and winked at him before retreating back into the kitchen.

When Blaine finished dressing, he walked into the kitchen before gasping out loud. The table in front of him was decorated and set for two. There was a bouquet of flowers placed in the center of the table and surrounded by candles. The plates were filled with steak, steamed vegetables, and mashed potatoes cover in gravy. On one side of the table, there was a basket of rolls and on the other was homemade cameral cake, his favorite.

Blaine blushed as Puck turned on music and escorted him to his seat. He held out his chair before seating himself.

"Puck, I…"

"Don't worry. Just enjoy the moment with me, okay."

Blaine just smiled and they began eating. When the food was done and they were washed up, Puck lifted Blaine unexpectedly into his arms. Blaine held on as he was carried upstairs to their bedroom.

"Puck?"

Puck smiled and pushed open the door. Blaine swooned as he glanced around the room. It was decorated in Valentine colors. The sheets had been changed to crimson silk and the pillows and comforter were black. In the center of the pillows and comforter was a single red heart. The floor was littered with rose puddles and the nightstand lamps were replaced with rose scented candles.

Puck walked into the room and set Blaine down on the bed. He kissed him deeply before pulling anyway.

"Tonight is all about you."

* * *

><p>Blaine had never felt like he was melting since the first time him and Puck made love. All the other times left him feeling like he was floating, but it was nothing compared to now. Puck had worshipped his body in different ways that it left him speechless. And when Puck flipped him on his hands and knees and worshipped him with his tongue back there, Blaine all but collapsed on his arms and moaned desperately. And when Puck entered him, all he could remember was to<em> breathe<em>.

"Ahhh, Puck p-please." Blaine moaned as Puck thrusted harder, lacing their fingers together.

"Babe, does it feel good? Tell me."

"YES, its…I…c-can't h-hold…plea…cumm-ing," Blaine whimpered as Puck bent down and nipped at the back of his neck.

"Cum for me, then. Let me hear your pleasure," Puck whispered into his ear.

Blaine blushed before crying out as he hit his orgasm, ruining the silk sheets. Puck grunted as Blaine tightened around him before cumming deep inside him.

They both panted as Puck pulled himself out.

"I love you, babe," Puck said, kissing Blaine on the neck.

"Love you, too"

They got quiet for a while until Puck opened his eyes. "Hey, Love. I have another surprise for you." "Hmm", Blaine hummed as he stifled a yawn. "Well, I got a call today. Guess who will be the proud parents of twins in about three months."

Blaine eyes shoot open as he turned over on his back. When he saw Puck's smiling face, he practically squealed and smothered Puck into his chest.

"Really? OMG, I can't believe it. Someone is going to let us raise their babies. We're going to be parents. I love you, love you, love you."

Puck just smiled as Blaine chatted away about the things they were going to do with the babies. This was definitely the best Valentine's Day ever.


	6. Part 2

**Part 2. Enjoy.**

**V for Victim**

"KURT!"

Kurt shot up out of his seat and ran up the stairs to his room, leaving Dave sitting on the couch where they were previously making out on. He sighed and plopped his head on the back of the couch, waiting for Kurt to get back.

"What's wrong, Finn," Kurt said panting as he entered his room in a rush. Finn was sitting on his floor. His face was red and his mouth was wide open. When he heard Kurt's voice, Finn jumped up and mumbled to himself as he ran out of the room. When Kurt turned to the spot were Finn had been sitting, he saw his bottom draw, which he had locked, open.

"FINN," Kurt screamed. He heard a slight whimper before he walked up to the draw and closed it. As he stomped back down stairs to join Dave, he passed Finn's room and loud out, "That's why I said stop trying to steal my stuff. You may see something you don't want too." He just smirked when he heard whispers of words like 'bondage' and 'toys'. Serves him right.

**A for audience**

"Ok, people we're on in five," one of the managers shouted.

Kurt finished up with his make up before he stood to take his spot on stage. As he was walking, he heard commotion to his left and looked up and saw security struggling with someone. Curious won and he made his way over to them.

"You have to let me in. My boyfriend is back there."

"I'm sorry, sir, but everyone says Mr. Hummel is their boyfriend. What makes you any different?"

"That is because he really is my boyfriend," Kurt said as he walked up behind them.

"Kurt," Dave said in relief.

"Mr. Hummel. I'm sorry for the mistake. Please excuse us." The security guards said and left.

"What doing you want, Dave? You made it perfectly clear that you want nothing to do with me. Not on the day of love or any other day for that matter," Kurt huffed out as he turned back to walk back to the stage.

"I want you, Kurt. I know I can be stupid at times, but I didn't mean to make you mad at me."

"Well, that's really believable when you say sex is a better way to spend time with me instead of _actually_ spending time with me." Kurt said as he accepted his headphones and connected his mic.

"But Kurt, I love you. Don't you under…"

"NO, I DON'T UNDERSTAND. YOU DON'T LOVE ME," Kurt shouted, unaware that his microphone was turned on and the curtains were open, leaving him and Dave in plain sight.

"WELL," Dave shouted back, "LET ME PROVE IT."

"How? How can you prove it when you don't even show it," Kurt said lowly.

"Like this," Dave said as he kneeled down on the ground. Kurt and the crowd gasped quietly as Dave spoke.

"You are my world. I know I'm dumb and brash and hard to love, but you love me anyway. Please, do me the honors and become my life. Will you marry me, Kurt E. Hummel?"

Everyone watched intently as Kurt broke down and cried. "Yes," he whimpered out.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

Dave grinned and stood up, placing the ring on Kurt's left ring finger. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and swung him around. Suddenly, the crowd erupted in cheers loudly and applauded as the couple hugged. Kurt looked at the crowd with a blush on his face as Dave lifted him up into his arms.

Dave smiled as he walked off the stage and said, "Well, at least they got a show."

**L for Loud**

Mr. Howls and his wife had just moved into apartment number 428 two weeks ago. The apartment was on the best side of town and the apartment and its neighbors were nice and everything was perfect. Until nightfall that is.

Mr. Howls was by no means a bias man. What a person does behind closed doors was their own business; however, the first night they stayed in their apartment, they heard it. Loud bangs were continuously hitting the wall across the room from their bedroom. At first, they thought that maybe someone else had also moved in and was getting settled like they were but it continued the next night and on into the next week.

When his wife finally decided that they needed to confront this problem, him and her both walked over and knocked on the door. What met them was not what either of them expected. There in the doorway stood two young men no more than twenty-four years old holding hands.

One of them was shorter than the other and he was wearing a long white shirt and black sweats. The other one was wearing a muscle shirt and a pair of slacks. The shorter one smiled as shook my hand then my wife's.

"Hello, are you the new neighbors? My name is Blaine Puckerman and this is Noah Puckerman. What are your names?"

"Ah, we're the Howls. I'm Tom and her name is Samantha."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. If there is anything, please let us know."

"Well," Samantha whispered, "there is a thudding noises coming from your apartment and we wanted to know if you were doing something and if it could wait until morning."

Blaine looked at us as if he didn't understand until his face went red instantly and he ran into his home. Noah looked at his retreating back with a lazy smirk. I looked at him strangely before my wife giggled.

"Well, I have my answer. Just keep it down, ok. Let's go honey." Mr. Howls just stared as his wife dragged him away. Since then, every time they heard thudding his wife would giggle and later that day or the next morning she would pay them a visit. Mr. Howls was by no means a bias man but sometimes women can be confusing.

**E for Envy**

Kurt sighed in irritation as he sat across from the apparently loving couples. Rachel was cuddled into Finn's lap. They would kiss and nuzzle each other from time to time. It looked like the world was standing still for them.

Sam and Mercedes were no better. Everything Sam said seemed to be funny. Mercedes just laughed quietly and sometimes she would tell him to tell the joke to the rest of us but other than that, we weren't even in the same room as them.

Both the one couple that had him wishing he _never_ came to this Valentine party was Puck and _Blaine_. They had just recently come back in the room from who knows where. There's no telling where before they came here.

What was making him mad was they weren't even _doing_ anything. They were just leaning against each other with Cheshire grins on their faces and Blaine was sporting a few red marks on his neck.

It made him wish that his boyfriend wasn't in the navy and was always gone. He was so depressed that he didn't notice someone sit down until arms wrapped around him. Kurt just rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry but I don't want a drink or your company right now."

"Oh," the man whispered in his ear. Kurt whipped around and his and the man's lips connected. Kurt pulled back and looked into the face of his love.

"Dave," Kurt cried and threw himself into Dave's arms, lips and kisses ready. When they broke apart Dave and Kurt were on the floor. Dave and Kurt laughed at each other before Kurt said, "Best Valentine's day ever."

**N for Neat**

"Put the boxes over there," Rachel told the movers. When that was finished she waved them bye before getting started on her apartment. When she was finished, she decided that since it was early still, it would be nice to introduce herself to her neighbor.

She pulled out a few of the flowers that she was using to decorate her house with and walked next door, knocking gently. When the door opened all she could smell was a disgusting odor. When she finally got over the smell, she looked up and was met with the most handsome man she had ever seen.

He stood there with a blush and smiled at her. She smiled back. "Hello, my name's Rachel. I'm your new neighbor."

"Yes, I saw the movers." He grinned. She just smiled and blushed slightly before looking down.

"Oh, this is for you," she handed him a rose. He smiled and hugged her. When he pulled away, he grinned shyly. "Sorry about that. I don't normally get anything on this day."

When he looked at her, he saw a grimace on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, smiling again.

"Oh well, I guess we'll see each other later then. Hope you enjoy living here"

"Yes," she said with a wink. He blushed again as she walked away. Before she entered her new apartment, she turned around and looked at him, "oh, no offense but I like my men nice, neat and clean." She closed the door behind her. Finn just looked after her. He looked back at her gift to him, then back at his messy apartment. He then sniffed his shirt and grunted at the smell. Maybe spring cleaning can come early this year.

**T for three**

Dave rubbed his head as he sat up. Where was he and why was he on the floor? All he could remember was that Kurt and he were having dinner for Valentine's Day and Kurt suddenly got sick and they called the house doctor over.

He turned his head as he heard voice behind him. He turned just as Kurt and some unknown man walked around the corner. When they saw him, Kurt and the man quickly rushed over.

"Are you ok, Dave?"

"Yeah, but what happened?"

Kurt bit his lip as the other man smiled.

"Well, sir. You're going to be the father of triplets."

Dave looked at him then at Kurt. He just received a slight nod and shy grin. Dave grinned back at them before his eyes rolled backwards. The doctor just looked at him and sighed. Kurt just got a pillow and a blanket off their couch and threw it over him. This was going to be a long pregnancy.

**I for International**

"Father, why must I marry a prince from another country?"

"Because it will stop the war, son. That's why your friend, Blaine, married the prince of Nor."

"Yes, I remember that. Prince Noah was handsome but what kind of man has that kind of hair style. Tacky."

Burt just rolled his eyes as he put the finished touches to Kurt ceremonial robes. Kurt just looked at himself in the mirror before nodding at his image.

"Why must I marry a man that I've never met? I bet he is ugly. And is this really the ceremonial robes?" Kurt pouted.

Burt was about to reply when them heard the ceremonial music begin. Burt just placed Kurt's veil over his face and walked him out the door. Right before they entered, Burt whispered out, "That is a dress you're wearing."

Kurt gasped and was about to say something but the doors opened and he was escorted down the aisle. He just pouted and stood at the altar with his soon to be husband. Kurt vaguely stayed in tune with what was being said up until they said their vows and exchanged rings. He only fully tuned in when one line from the priest caught his attention.

"Now, my lord, remove your veil and the veil of your husband and seal your union with a kiss."

Kurt blushed as his husband lifted his own veil first. The man was handsome and had a beautiful smile. Kurt blushed harder when the man, or Dave, as the priest had said in the ceremony, lifted his veil next and grinned.

"You're beautiful," Dave said as he claimed his lips in a kiss. As they pulled apart, he thought, maybe this marriage won't be so bad.

**N for Now**

Mercedes pushed Sam through the front door of their home. He was just released after having an accident in one of his swimming competition.

"I'm sorry, Mercedes. I should have been more careful. Now, we have bills and I can't pay them because I'm injured. I…,"

Mercedes interrupted him with a finger to his lips. She then kissed him once on the lips and smiled.

"All I care is about you being here now. I could have lost you with that head injury, but I didn't. Now, let's make most of this Valentine's Day because I could be alone right now."

Sam just smiled and kissed her on the hand. She was right. He was here right now and that was all that mattered.

"I love you. You know that, right?"

"I love you, too. I don't know what you would do without me."

**E for End**

Two old men sat in their living room. They both held hands as they stared at each other.

"This is nice. They kids are grown. We have the house to ourselves and I'm with the man I love."

"Yes."

"The kids should be here soon."

"Yes."

"Let's move to the couch."

"Yes."

Dave stood up before helping Kurt stand. He slow made his way over to the couch and eased Kurt and himself down.

"You know something, Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I know, Dave. I know."

They looked at each other and smiled before leaning against each other before closing their eyes. That was the last time they opened them. When their children arrived at the house that's how they found them.

"Mommy, why is Grandpa Dave and Grandpa Kurt sleeping?" one of the grandkid's asked.

The woman just smiled and said, "They just happy to finally be together."

* * *

><p><strong>Finished. Review for more.<strong>


	7. Day Off

**So, here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Summary: Dave decides to take a day off from work, only to get a visitor with a surprise in mind.**

**Warning: Spoiler from "On My Way", smut, bubbles.**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE AT THE BOTTOM.**

* * *

><p>Dave sighed as he sank deeper into the hot water in his bathtub. He was currently enjoying a hot bubble bath in his New York penthouse that he shared with his lover, Kurt. For the past few weeks, with all the training his manager makes him do and all the fashion shows Kurt participates in, he hadn't had much time for himself.<p>

Today; however, he was going to take a break, even if it meant he had to turn off his phone and ignore any possible visitors. Dave closed his eyes and relaxed. He reached over to the stand beside the tub and grabbed his headphones and Iphone, plugging his ears and turning it all the way up.

As he lay there, he didn't see or hear the bathroom door open or closed until he felt small, soft hands kneading his shoulders gently. He moaned as he tilted his head back and looked up into beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey babe," Dave said as Kurt took a step back. Dave pulled off his earphones and raised an eyebrow as he stared at Kurt, licking his lips. Kurt stood before him in nothing but a pair of tight boxer briefs. Dave hummed as he took in everything from his pale skin to his ruffled hair and pink lips.

Kurt smiled and winked at him. He cooed out, "Aww, is my big boy tired? Let me help you."

With that, Kurt kneeled behind him and gently massaged his chest and shoulders. Dave sighed as the room fell into a peaceful silence. Kurt rubbed up and down his chest, tugging gently at his chest hair and grazing over his nipples. When Kurt deemed himself finished, he started peppering kisses on Dave's cheek and neck. Kurt stopped when he saw scars under Dave chin. He rubbed them gently when Dave caught a hold of his hand.

"It was a long time ago, babe. I promise it will never try again. I had a moment of weakness in high school that I won't ever have again. I promise I'll never leave you with that kind of burden ever," Dave whispered as he kissed Kurt's fingers. Kurt just nodded. They sat there awkwardly until Dave grinned. "How about you join me? There enough room and bubbles to go around. Beside all that make-up you're forced to wear can't be good for your skin."

Kurt pouted and glared at Dave. "I have you know that my skin is perfect. That and I don't wear much make-up on stage, thank you very much, mister." Dave just smirked as Kurt stripped off his underwear and climbed in the tub. He sat down on Dave's lap and leaned back against his broad chest.

Kurt groaned as the water surrounded him. "Does that feel good?" Dave said as he rubbed Kurt's stomach slowly. "Yes," he hissed out. They were relaxing there for awhile when Kurt felt the gentle hands of his lover turn into curious hands. Kurt whimpered as Dave moved his left hand down to Kurt's thighs and the right one up to his chest, rubbing and teasing hardening nipples.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Relaxing."

"You call this relaxing."

Dave didn't reply, he just simply pinched a nipple and moved his hand to massage Kurt awakening member. Kurt moaned as he was teased by his lover. When he arched his back into him, he felt something hard poke him.

"Y-you're hard."

"So are you."

The hand on Kurt's chest stopped what it was doing, making Kurt whine, and moved down to Kurt thighs. Dave lifted Kurt's thighs out of the water and set them over the edges of the tub. Kurt blushed at how wide his legs were and tried moving them when Dave gripped his cock and stroke it. Kurt threw his head back as Dave work his other hand between his legs to press his fingers into his puckered hole.

Kurt jerked as Dave pushed two fingers gently into him. He moaned loudly as he thrusted down on those fingers then up into the hand. When Dave deemed him ready, he pulled out his fingers and let go of his cock.

Kurt whined and glanced back at Dave with pleading eyes. Dave smiled as he struggled not to take Kurt roughly. He grabbed Kurt's hips and lifted him up some so his own cock could be place at Kurt's hole. Kurt reached down and helped line up Dave's cock before crying out as Dave slowly lowered him until he was sitting back on Dave's lap.

They both stopped and panted as Kurt adjusted. Soon they were both moaning as Dave started thrusting. Water and bubbles splashed around them, mostly onto the floor, as they lost themselves in pleasure. Both of them could tell they weren't going to last long so Dave pushed them forward and pressed Kurt into the side of the tub, thrusting rapidly.

Kurt screamed as he came against the side of the tub, one leg still over the edge as Dave continued to pound into him. Dave soon finished with a loud grunt as they both collapsed back into water. They both sat there quietly to catch their breaths. When Kurt regained his, he leaned back against Dave's chest again, stretching his sore legs.

"We have to do that again," Dave said eagerly into Kurt's ear. Kurt just snorted then yawned as Dave pulled the plug and lifted them out. Once they were dry and in bed, Kurt pressed against Dave, snuggling into his chest and falling asleep. Before Dave could succumb to sleep, he reached under his pillow and pulled out a case. He pulled out a silver ring with a diamond and slipped on Kurt's left ring finger. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him against his chest more before he too fell asleep. 'Kurt was in for a big surprise.'

* * *

><p><strong>So, recently I have gotten a few request to continue the letter 'I' in one of my Valentine chapters. I've been thinking it over and I can't decide if I should just write a one-shot either in this collection or out, or write a whole story on the topic. Let me know what you think.<strong>


	8. Totally Unromantic

**Hey everyone, I'm back. Finally finish with work and now I can concentrate on my stories and this is by far my loonest story. But I have an important announcement, I NEED A BETA **_**BADLY**_**. I went back and read some of my stories and realized that some of my works have serious mistakes. So, anyone wants the job, I'll up for recommendations. **

**But anyway, this story is for -/Setojoey101\-.**

**Prompt: King!Dave and innocent peasant!Kurt. Mpreg would be cool to, but you don't have to have to make the story.**

**Warning: OOC, lime, fluff, etc.**

**Enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Dave sighed as he sat on his throne in his kingdom. He had been sitting there trying to figure out what he was missing in his life. He had money and power, but he couldn't understand why he was so unhappy. Then an idea popped in his head.<p>

"Advisor," Dave said.

At the call, a man slightly older than him entered the room. Once he was in front of Dave, he kneels and says, "Yes, your highness. What can I do for you?"

Dave hums to himself before answering, "I wish to have a queen, someone who can give me an heir and make life in this castle not so dull and boring." Dave watched his advisor stood and bowed. The advisor smiled softly and began to say, "Your highness, I would be honored to find you a queen. The court and I will start…" he was interrupted by Dave.

"No, I want to choose my own queen. If I'm going to spend the rest of my life with them, I want to be able to decide who that should be. Bring me all the available men and women who are able to bear me children. I will give you two days to find them and also prepared for a wedding that night and clean a room for the queen's family for that night."

The advisor nodded and left to follow his orders. Dave smiles and thinks 'Finally, I will have a wife and soon a family.'

**Two Days Later**

Dave sat on his throne, waiting for his advisor and guards to bring in the first person. He was picking at a thread on his shirt when his advisor entered the room with a smile on his face; behind him was one of his most trusted guards, Noah, and a woman.

"Sir, we have followed orders and found all that are available in the kingdom and surrounding lands. So without further ado, why don't we begin? Each person will state their name and you can decide from there. Now, introduce yourself," he said to the woman now.

Dave looked to the woman as she smiled seductively at him. "My name is Santana Lopez, your majesty," she says as she winks at him. Dave looked at her up and down. From what he saw, she had a pretty face, caramel skin with the figure of a model. All in all, she was hot and sexy, someone who everyone would love to see as his queen. Personally though, Dave couldn't see himself ever being with her.

Dave looked at his advisor and shook his head no. His advisor and Santana looked at him in surprise. Noah was pulling her out the room when she shouted, "You don't know what you're missing. I didn't want you anyway. You don't know what a real woman looks like apparently."

Dave sighed as he listened to her yelling changed from English to Spanish, and as the next person was brought in, he realized quickly that it was going to be a long morning for him.

* * *

><p>Dave rubs his head as he feels a headache coming. This may have not been his best idea ever. As each person enters the room, it seems as if every one of them were getting worst. At one point, there was a potential queen. He was short and had a pretty face and a lovely voice. Bland or blare was his name. Yes, he was very pretty but too much hair gel for his taste. That and it seemed as if his guard, Noah, was trying hard to hold back from saying something. After Dave dismissed him, Noah let out a quiet relieved sigh and instead of pulling him by the arm like the rest; Noah subtly placed his hand on the man's lower back.<p>

Dave sighed as he made a mental note to speak with Noah when this is done. He looked up as another potential was pulled out of the room. He raised his hand to stop Noah from getting the next one, yet.

"Enough of this. I am getting a headache and I have yet to find a queen. I will take one more. Send the ones I've seen on their way. The ones I haven't get their name and I will see them at a later date." His advisor and guard nodded and left to follow orders.

Dave sat there with his eyes closed, trying to get rid of his headache. As he sat there, he didn't notice that his advisor had returned with the last person of the day. "Sir, we have returned. Now, introduce yourself," the advisor hissed out at the unknown person. Dave didn't even open his eyes, figuring that his advisor was just as tired of this as him.

"My n-name is K-Kurt Hummel, your m-majes-ty," the newcomer stumbles out shyly.

Dave's eyes snapped open at the beautiful voice. He looked at the man standing in front of him with widen eyes. The young man was gorgeous from his head all the way to his bare feet. The man had beautiful porcelain skin and even though he was wearing rags for clothes it did nothing to take from his beauty. He had amazing blue eyes that he could stare into from hours and lips that were so pink that he wouldn't mind kissing them until they were red.

They all stood there in silence before the advisor determined that the silence was a automatic refusal and spoke up, "I will see that this man is escorted off the…,"

"Wait, leave him be," Dave says with a grin. He steps down off his throne and stands in front of Kurt. He bows politely before taking Kurt's hand in his, kissing it gently. He took note on how soft it is.

"Welcome to my home, Kurt. I am King Dave. Would you do me the honors by joining me for lunch today?" Dave smiled at him. Kurt blushed and looked away, but his stomach chose then to growl. Kurt blushed redder and Dave gave a hearty laugh.

The advisor stared at the scene in front of him with wide eyes. "Your majesty, you can't possibly…"

"Advisor, why don't you tell the servants and cooks that we will be having more guests today? Now Kurt, why don't we go get cleaned up." Dave placed his hand on Kurt's lower back and escorts him out of the room, leaving his advisor speechless.

* * *

><p>Dave walked with Kurt through his castle, showing Kurt different portraits and items as he made his way towards his chambers. His made a detour through the guard's chambers to talk to his head of guards about receiving his future queen's family and about the earlier incident.<p>

When they got there, they heard noises from the other side of the door.

**Inside the Room**

"Wait, baby slow down." A small male voice cried out as he was pounded into the floor.

"No, Blaine, I will not. Those idiots thought to make a fool of me by offering you as a potential for the king. I, Noah Puckerman, Head of Guards, will not be made a joke." Noah growled as he thrusted deeper and harder into Blaine. Blaine whimpered as he came and was filled with cum. Noah panted after his orgasm and leaned down to kiss Blaine deeply.

**Outside the Room**

Kurt blushed as he heard the loud moans from the room. Dave just moved Kurt away from the door so he couldn't see inside and knocked once before entering. He stares at the scene in front of him with amused eyes when he saw Blaine's blush and Noah's scowl.

"I need you to go and receive Kurt's family before lunch begins. Oh and next time, just let me know that you have a lover instead of glaring at me when I show interest." Dave smirks one more time before closing the door. He places his hand back on Kurt's lower back and continues on to his chamber.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Dave pulled Kurt out of his dressing room. Freshly cleaned and dressed in some of Dave's old clothes, Kurt couldn't help but blush at the way he looked. Truthfully, Kurt loved looking great in such elegant clothing, but when the clothes were coming from the most powerful man in the land; he couldn't help but feel slightly inferior.<p>

Dave smiled to himself as he led Kurt to the Dinner Hall. Even though Kurt was uneasy about going into his room alone with him, he managed to get him a nice bath and find clothes that weren't too big on him. What made Kurt so cute though was when he thought the king wasn't looking; he would adjust and fidget with his clothes so that they would fit better. Adorable

When they arrived in the door hall, Kurt noted that a few seats were still empty. He made his way to an open sit in the middle of the table when he was stopped by a large hand on his wrist. He looked back as Dave pulled him along towards the head of the table, where the king's seat and the one to his left and right were open.

Kurt was pushed gently down into his chair to the left of the king's chair. He watches as Dave takes the seat at the head of the table and turns to smile at him. As he fidgets in his chair at the looks, others made their way into the room. The advisor and an older man came in and took their seats to the right of Dave. The old man smiled gently at Kurt as the advisor sent glares at him when no one was looking.

Finally tired of all the silence and looks he was getting, Kurt asked, "Your majesty, if you don't mind me asking, but why am I here?" Dave looked at him shocked before he turned and glared at his advisor. "Well, since my advisor failed to inform you, I will. I choose you to…," he was interrupted by the door openly to reveal three newcomers. His guard, Noah, his guard's lover, Blaine, and an unknown middle aged man.

Kurt's eyes brightened and he jumped out of his seat. "Dad," he shouts as his slams into his father's arms. "Hey, Kurt," Burt replied while returning the hug. Dave smiled at the show of affection as they made their way to take their seats, Burt giving Kurt weird looks when he returned back to his seat.

Dave stood from his seat and announced, "Now that everyone is in attendance, let us eat." As everyone began eating, Dave tried to start a conversation with a nervous Kurt. When other conversations hummed through the room, Dave decided to make his announcement.

"Everyone, please be silent." As everyone shushed, Dave cleared his throat, "Now, I know some of you are confused about why you are here," he said as he glanced at Kurt and Burt, "and others need reminders," he glared at his advisor who had the decency to look slightly guilty, "well I'm here to tell you that I have found my bride and queen. Kurt Hummel, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and bear me a beautiful heir."

Kurt and Burt stared at the king as if he had grown a second. Kurt stumbled out, "I-I c…can't…I…um…what?"

"Marry me."

"But I don't know you. How can you marry someone you have never met? And not only that, but I can't marry you when I don't love you." Dave frowned at that answer. He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him out the room. The people left just stared after them when laughter interrupted the silence.

"My son sure knows how to make things entertaining for me," the old man says as he chuckles. He faced Burt and said, "Well why don't me and you get to know each other better since our sons will wed soon. My name is Paul, welcome to our and your future home."

* * *

><p>Dave pulled Kurt down the hall until they reached an empty room. Kurt pulled away as soon as Dave shut the door.<p>

"Now, what is this about marriage? I can't marry you. First of all, I don't know you. I know of you," Kurt said when he saw Dave begin to protest, "but I don't know you enough to even think of marrying you. Secondly, how do you figure I would go along with this just because you decided I was worthy," Kurt said with a scowl.

Dave sighs and rubs his forehead and replied, "ok, I know you don't know me well but I'm sure once we're married we will bond more. And secondly, you shouldn't even be here if you weren't properly informed like the rest of the people who were here today. My advisor should have seen to it that you were aware of your situation. I'm sorry about that."

Kurt looked at him and saw how sincere he was. "Well, I accept your apology. We can just forget it ever happened. Beside, your advisor is a jerk. He just came to home and demanded I come to the palace and at least look useful to you. He even said that I was filthy. I'm not filthy, I only looked that way because I was cleaning the house and didn't want to dirty my clothes."

"You were definitely not filthy and don't listen to that stupid advisor. He needs to get laid anyway." Dave smiled as Kurt giggled to himself. "But back to the marriage, we can't forget about it."

"What? Why?"

"You were still chosen as my bride and I will still be marrying you tonight. The preparations are already in motions for tonight. And now that your father is here we can have you two fitted for outfits."

"Whoa, let me get this straight. You had people line up to be checked out like we were food and you happened to choose me. Now the wedding is tonight and I have to smile and be happy about it," Kurt growled at Dave angrily. Dave flinched before grabbing hold of Kurt's hands, holding tightly as he tried to pull away.

"Please, I know that it sounds bad and you are confused by it, but can you try and see pass that. It would really mean a lot. I know you're not looking to get married to me and have sex with me, "Kurt glared and puffed up at the mention of sex, "but please. Just hear me out, after tonight's wedding and we consummate it, because we have to sleep together to finalize it, I promise to court you properly. I'll get you your own room and everything and we won't do anything until you decide. And if by chance you get pregnant after tonight, "Kurt blushed that, "then we will work it out somehow. Just please, you're gorgeous and it will be an honor to have you as my wife and queen. I know it's messed up but just please."

Kurt frowned and thought over what Dave said. He, by right, could still refuse the king but he didn't know how it would be taken and the consequences of denying the king, no matter how nice he acted. But then he could marry him and do _that_ with him and then have the king literally at his beck and call. All in all, being with the king wouldn't be so bad. Plus, he would have better home for him and his father and come out of it with a very handsome husband.

"I understand what you're saying, but why can't we just, you know, fake the consummation part. No one but us will know and then we focus on you courting me. And if someone asks why I haven't conceived yet, we can just say we aren't ready yet."

Dave thought this new plan over in his head before slightly nodding. Personally, he would have like to have sex with Kurt on their wedding night, but he also understood where Kurt was coming from. They would have had a miserable marriage if they didn't understand one another. So with that thought in mind, he replied, "Okay, we can do that. Work on our relationship before having sex, and possibly children, would help us out in the long run."

Kurt smiled as he listened to Dave. He was so excited that he reached up and pecked Dave on the lips. They both blushed at the action and looked at each other shyly. "Um, sorry about that. I was a little excited." Dave just shook his head and said, "It's fine," and they both left the room quickly.

* * *

><p>That night, the wedding was as glamorous as one would expect a royal wedding to be. Kurt robes were bleached white with red and gold trimmings. It also had a beautiful black headdress with the king's symbol on it. But what surprised him was how fast the seamstress got the clothes ready, even though she had only taken his measurement six hours ago.<p>

He was escorted down the aisle by his still confused father and as the ceremony began, he realized that he couldn't take his eyes off of Dave. 'Black and red were really his color,' Kurt thought as looked at the uniform Dave was wearing. And when the kiss came, Kurt couldn't help but respond a little eagerly to it. Then when it time for the reception, Kurt was speechless. The room they were in could only be described grand. He was also amazed at how many people showed up to such a last minute wedding.

Dave smiled and introduced him to many of the surrounding lords and ladies of the land. Some of the man and women were very nice and some were _questionable_. Like some of the old men who thought they would come up to him with a sleazy smile on their face and touch him anywhere they wanted or some of the women, one Latino woman in particular, would glare at him because they were jealous that he married Dave.

But as the night went on and he was handed a few glasses of wine, he became more lax and comfortable with Dave and the people around him. And even though he still avoided those perverts wondering hands and ignored glaring women, he still felt happy. And when it came time for them to share the first dance, Kurt surely did not mind being wrapped in Dave's arms and that where he stayed for the rest of the night.

When the party started to close and people were leaving, Kurt was completely buzzed and, strangely enough, aroused. By the time Kurt and Dave made it to Dave's room, Kurt had completely forgotten about the deal they made early and stopped Dave outside the room. As Dave turned to look at him, Kurt took the time to jump into Dave arms, slamming them into the door.

Dave was shocked at the action. "What the…," but he was silenced by the demanding lips that attacked his. Kurt reached around and opened the door, making Dave and him fall to the floor. When they were in, Kurt kicked the door shut with his foot and sat up on Dave's lap. He eagerly started to undress Dave when he was stopped by larger hands on his wrist.

"Wait, Kurt. I thought we said we were going to fake it until you got used to me?" Dave asked before he let out a low grunt when Kurt grinded down on him.

"Screw that. After seeing all those women practically hissing at me because I married you and walking around all night being held by you and those strong arms, I can't wait. I want you take me now," Kurt said as he pulled off his clothes, leaving himself in only his underwear. Dave blushed as he looked at the naked man above. Kurt stood up and walked over to the bed, swaying his hips seductively.

"Get those clothed off and get over here," Kurt said as he dropped his underwear with a wink and climb on the bed.

Dave panted from arousal as he stood and undressed himself in front of Kurt. Kurt bit his lip as Dave was fully exposed to him. When he saw the size of Dave's cock, he couldn't help but moan at the sight of it. Dave walked over slowly and stopped.

"One last time, are you sure you want this?" Dave asked as he climbed on the bed.

Kurt just grabbed his face and smashed their lips together. Dave took that as a silent 'yes' and soon Kurt were panting and moaning out in pleasure. When Dave finally entered Kurt, Kurt could feel that he was already close to the edge.

"Oh, Dave…p-please…I can't…g-gonna cum," Kurt whimpered out as Dave's thrust became erratic. Kurt screamed as he came on his stomach. He moaned again as he felt an aftershock orgasm run through him when Dave came in him. As Dave collapsed beside him and Kurt couldn't help but snuggle into his husband's broad chest. He yawned cutely and soon fell asleep.

Dave just looked down at the beauty in his arms, happy that he had found such a gorgeous person as Kurt. He wrapped his arms around Kurt more and nuzzled his face into Kurt's hair. Soon, he was also fast asleep, smiling happily to himself.


End file.
